gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Reuniting the Families
Reuniting the Families is a mission in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas given to protagonist Carl Johnson by brother and Grove Street Families leader Sweet from his home at the Ganton district of Los Santos, San Andreas. Mission Carl goes to his brother and finds him along with close friends Ryder and Big Smoke watching a porn movie. Once he arrives Sweet turns off the television and informs them about reuniting all the Grove Street sets once again because the Seville Boulevard and Temple Drive Families have split from the gang and the Ballas have been pushing drugs for too long. All the sets are supposed to meet in Jefferson Motel. The four get into Sweet's Greenwood outside and make their way to the motel. Upon arriving, Sweet goes inside the motel and after a while a Los Santos Police Department Police Maverick, Buzzard 1 appears. They break up the meeting and a shoot-out begins. Big Smoke and Ryder escape but Carl goes to the motel to try rescuing his brother. He makes his way through the hotel and eventually finds Sweet. When they arrive on the roof, Buzzard 1 appears; Carl shoots down the helicopter, and follows Sweet. Just as they reach the street, Big Smoke and Ryder come to pick them up. Ryder hands Carl a AK-47 and many police cars and bikes start to chase. Smoke drives around to lure them but the AK gets jammed and the car crashes through a billboard advertising Sprunk. The crew bail out of the car and a huge explosion happens when the car dives onto the freeway and into a Xoomer fuel tanker truck. The police call off the attack thinking the four are dead and the mission is completed. Script (Sweet's house) Big Smoke: Damn, that bitch is bad! Oh, yeah! Carl Johnson: Wassup, y'all! Big Smoke: Wassup, playa! Sweet: Wassup CJ! Turn that TV off right quick. Listen up, fellas, like we were saying. No more base in the streets. Carl Johnson: Finally. Sweet: Peep this - we're gonna unite the Families once more. Because the Ballas have been bumping our guys full of base for too long, while we argue amongst ourselves. So all the Families sets are gonna meet down at the Jefferson Motel. I say it's time we went down there and made it official. Keep that shit of our streets! I vote I'm our representative on this one. Carl Johnson: That's right. Big Smoke: Hey, it's all good! If Sweet thinks he can handle it, then I'm down with him, man. Sweet: A'ight - let's roll, homies. Carl Johnson: Let's do this! Big Smoke: Yeah, let's go, man. (Outside at Grove Street) Ryder: Say, CJ, you gon crash the car again? Carl Johnson: Fuck you, Ryder! Sweet: Ryder, give CJ a break. man. He's practically turned the Grove around by himself. Ryder: I was just telling a joke on the little nigga. Carl Johnson: Everything you do is a joke, Ryder! Ryder: That ain't true! Big Smoke: Ryder, just chill the fuck out, man. Sweet: Remember - we're reuniting the families and no bullshit. Stay cool. Ryder: You know me, Sweet. Cool as a Shaolin monk. Sweet: Especially you, Ryder! (The crew arrive at the Jefferson Motel.) Sweet: OK, it's strictly one rep' per set - you guys are gonna have to wait here. Carl Johnson: We'll be there just in case, bro. Sweet: Thanks, homie, but I'm down with these boys. (Sweet goes out of the car to the Motel) Ryder: I don't like this, man. Look at all them other family 'hoods! They used to be Grove Streets. Carl Johnson: Relax. We straight, they straight. How about you, Smoke? Big Smoke: Hey, I'm feelin' a little exposed, but I'm good. (Los Santos Police Department arrive in helicopter.) Buzzard 1 Pilot (on megaphone): This is the Los Santos Police Department, everybody stay where you are. All units rock 'n' roll. Carl Johnson: Oh, shit! Ryder: Man, what you doing? Big Smoke: Carl, get back in, man we outta here baby! Carl Johnson: I ain't leavin' my brother, I ain't no busta! Ryder: Man, it's every motherfucka for himself! (Carl finds Sweet at the Jefferson Motel.) Sweet: What took you? Where's Smoke and Ryder? Carl Johnson: They shook on us. Sweet: Fuck it, let's get out of here. (Carl and Sweet outside the Motel.) Sweet: Shit, what now? Carl Johnson: It's Smoke and Ryder. Big Smoke Get in! Carl Johnson: Hit the gas! Eh man, I'm running low. Ryder: I got a 'K, here. Carl Johnson: This fucking antique? Ryder: Yeah, well, Emmet ain't the pentagon. Carl Johnson: You got it off Emmet? Shit! (Car explodes and Carl, Sweet, Smoke and Ryder bail.) Big Smoke: Shit! That's gonna be a hell of a story to tell when we passin' the blunt! Sweet: Man, that was some serious shit! Woo! Ryder: Fuck this! We gotta get out of here. Sweet: Ryder's right! Everybody split up and we'll meet up later. Reward The reward upon completing this mission is a gain in respect. The mission The Green Sabre is unlocked. Trivia * During the mission Ryder mentions the World War VIII (Eight). This could be an easter egg, because scenic name of Ryder's voice actor is MC Eiht. * Before CJ and the gang crash into the sign it says "A Taste Of Things To Come", referencing the next mission will be the last one in the Los Santos storyline, and that the next one involves another ambush. Afterwards, it says "A Taste of Come", a crude reference to oral sex. * Smoke says 'I'm a little exposed', this maybe a hint to Green Sabre, where he is one of the antagonist's. *In this mission the SWAT officers use SMGs instead of Micro Uzis. *In this mission, the Police Maverick has the spotlight located in the middle instead of the front, its unknown if its a mistake or intentional by Rockstar. The spotlight is also more narrow and is not wide like the the normal one. *If you nail down the helix while the SWAT are coming down, you will see them being swinged and disappears as the helix crash. *When you get into the motel, you will see a GSF scripted headshot. *When all the homies are in the Greenwood shooting the police, the song on the radio is Cypress Hill - How I Could Just Kill A Man, this song can also be heard on Radio Los Santos. Gallery ReunitingtheFamilies-GTASA2.jpg|The Los Santos Police Department storming the Jefferson Motel using a Police Maverick ReunitingtheFamilies-GTASA3.jpg|The Los Santos Police Department storming the Jefferson Motel and police officers shooting at members of the Grove Street Families ReunitingtheFamilies-GTASA4.jpg|Sweets car crashing through a Sprunk advertisement ReunitingtheFamilies-GTASA5.jpg|A Tanker exploding after Sweets car crashes into it Video walkthroughs Category:Missions in GTA San Andreas